


Just Kiss Me

by AraniWrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: Traya has been away from the Nexus on Apex missions for a long time. Raeka misses her partner, and welcomes her home in a big way.





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaah fuck it, it's mass effect romance week, here you go. This is probably the most vanilla, boring and inaccurate shit in the world but enjoy anyway lmao

They hadn’t exactly been subtle about it. After weeks spent apart, they were too far past lonely to go for subtle teases.

Traya started messaging Raeka a week before they were set to return to Nexus. Delta had been away for nearly two months running Apex missions, and Raeka hadn’t had much free time outside her more political Nexus duties. It was fortunate that their schedules would finally line up; Traya was coming home, and Raeka cleared her schedule to greet her.

Their texts would never be categorized as subtle. They were much more graphic than either usually preferred; Traya was dying to get home and Raeka knew exactly which buttons to press to work her up in the meantime. Over the course of the week their texts only grew more heated, and by the end of the week Traya had a very detailed picture of everything Raeka intended to do to her as soon as Apex let her go. Raeka gathered a similar list, but planned on ensuring it would be saved for later— Delta had been away, she had not, and she’d missed Traya in a way even her crew noticed.

When Delta landed on Nexus, Traya marched through Nexus with a clear mission. She reached Militia HQ in record time and presented Kandros with her detailed reports of their missions, thorough play-by-plays she’d spent days working through. She gave him all the pertinent information he required, but she was more than a little distracted. Raeka was waiting for her at the door near the trams, leaning against the wall with that air of confidence Traya had always loved. Raeka ensured she was in the right spot for Traya to notice her, and smiled as her eyes traced Raeka’s figure up and down more than a few times.

Traya finished her report to Kandros with her usual professionalism before making her way towards Raeka. She didn’t need to sway her hips or purse her lips, Raeka was already completely invested in her every move. They had a plan and were eager to stick to it.

The trams were fairly full with people, so the two discussed all the work they’d done while they were apart. There wasn’t any doubt that they were eying each other, flashing smirks and biting lips whenever they thought no one was paying attention. As they continued through the tram’s stops, they found themselves in an empty tram for a brief moment. Traya noticed the mischievous glint to Raeka’s eyes, and didn’t have time to react before Raeka swooped in to kiss her neck. A quick smack to her ass got Raeka to laugh and straighten up before the doors to the tram opened again, filling with more residents who were thankfully none the wiser. Traya couldn’t pinpoint a time when they’d both been so worked up, but she quite liked the change of pace.

The two walked hand in hand towards their apartment, chatting lightly about whatever came to mind, quietly pushing through bustling Nexus halls until they reached their destination. The door didn’t get to close all the way before they grabbed for more, pulling at clothes and knocking over a little table in the entryway, a mess best left for later. A quick trip to the bathroom was the only pause they needed, and soon enough they were crashing into their bed, losing their balance and falling onto the sheets. Raeka was quick to position herself over Traya, pinning her down before she could protest, that air of cockiness surrounding her that Traya only got to see in such intimate circumstances— Raeka could do whatever she wanted to do to her love, and she reveled in the trust Traya was so willing to place in her.

Traya had long since learned that sex with a Salarian was different than anything she’d experienced with humans. It was far more sensual, focused on sounds and movements, everything done with an express purpose. For them there was little, if any, interest in the final product— their enjoyment often sat with the process, for however long it lasted. Raeka’s movements were always deliberate, planned out and thorough. She only focused on any climax for Traya’s stimulation, working it into her plans like an intricate puzzle. Raeka found pleasure in the in-between, in the sounds her love would make, in the way her body moved against her, in her scent and in her taste. Watching Traya come undone slowly, wholly, so completely by her own hand, was a rush she’d had yet to match.

Yet this time, Raeka was approaching the situation with more patience than Traya had ever experienced before. Her fingers traced patterns on Traya’s skin, continually gravitating close to her center but never getting close enough. She instead massaged Traya’s nipples between her fingers while her other hand would glide across her inner thighs. The few times Traya tried to participate Raeka would intercept her, pinning her right back down to where she had been, whispering encouragements to stay still and giving her the sweetest of compliments when she did as Raeka asked. Eventually Traya admitted defeat, closing her eyes in favor of how Raeka’s hands worked over her entire body. Her lips ghosted over Traya’s skin as she went, warm breath colliding with her more sensitive areas, yet Raeka refused to put her lips to her body. They were so close Traya could imagine how it would feel, but the sensations never came, and the more Raeka teased her the more restless she became, squirming beneath her love to try and find her lips somewhere, anywhere. The heat pooling in her gut was nearly unbearable, until finally her patience snapped.

“Fucking _christ_ , Raeka.” She whined, gasping as Raeka squeezed her butt in response, breathless and panting, “Just kiss me already!”

There wasn’t any reply from Raeka at first, but Traya could feel her shifting, gliding her way back up Traya’s body. Finally, when she felt Raeka’s breath on her face, she opened her eyes again to look at her. Raeka stared down at Traya’s lips while biting at her own, obviously deciding on how she would further tease Traya to the point of no return. When she noticed Traya’s eyes were open she gave her another smirk, pressing her forehead into Traya’s.

“Where do you want it?” She asked in that airy-light voice Traya loved so dearly, exaggerated in fake innocence.

“ _Anywhere._ ” She pleaded, causing Raeka to giggle above her, taking her sweet time in thinking it over. With a huff Traya broke Raeka’s request, closing the gap between them with a fierce kiss. Raeka happily received her, pushing her back down into the bed with her lips, teeth and tongues clashing in the middle. As Traya attempted to push back Raeka grabbed her wrists, shoving them, and her, down into the mattress, swiftly reminding her exactly who was in charge. The force Raeka displayed would have been a little painful had it not been so pleasurable— Raeka was clearly winning their fight for control, and they both knew it. Traya moaned helplessly, unable to stop her hips from bucking upward to meet Raeka’s, and found it didn’t catch her off guard as she thought it might. She even dared to reciprocate the motion, forcing another needy moan through their kiss. After only a few moments Raeka pulled away again, her hand moved to Traya’s chest to keep her down as she rose to look at her with pure adoration, only slightly out of breath. Traya, on the other hand, was quickly losing her composure.

“A very broad statement, Commander.” Raeka joked, coming back down to nip at Traya’s neck. “I do so love the possibilities.”

Traya was only barely focused enough to notice her love begin to move again. Raeka’s hand snuck its way down to her panties, soon pinned in by their bodies; she knew exactly where Traya’s sweet spot was. Her breath stuttered as her body shivered under Raeka’s touch, feather-light and an even bigger tease than the lack of kisses ever were. Raeka smiled when her fingers came back wet, pleased she’d worked Traya up as much as she had. 

And so the theatrics began all over again; Raeka didn’t even attempt to remove Traya’s underwear, she instead opted to rub light circles around her clit, slow and tantalizing. Traya squirmed more and more, trying to grind into her hand yet consistently stopped, Raeka’s trained eyes easily noting the signs and backing away before she could. She groaned again, thoroughly annoyed and aroused all at the same time.

“You’re such an ass.” She managed through her stuttered breaths, “Don’t make me cum in my—” Her sentence was cut off when Raeka applied more pressure, a sudden jolt that made her whimper.

“Patience, my dearest.” Raeka muttered, thoroughly enjoying herself, “I know you can take more than this.” She leaned down again and kissed Traya just under her chin, then down to her shoulder. She applied another moment of pressure for good measure, “Take it for as long as you can.”

Traya huffed at the challenge. If it was a game Raeka wanted, it was a game she would get. Even through her haze of lust and stimulation, she was already plotting what she’d do to Raeka once she’d had her way with Traya’s body.

“On your order, Pathfinder.” She managed. Something about hearing her title gave Raeka a notable rush. She kissed and licked around her breasts, sucking on one and then the other. It seemed to Traya that a little piece of her patience had cracked, and she felt a sense of accomplishment as Raeka’s movements became just that little bit more hurried.

Traya was being pushed closer and closer to the edge, digging her nails into Raeka’s back and shoulders with each gasp. She trailed her hands down Raeka’s back before slipping them beneath Raeka’s underwear, generating pleasantly needy sounds between the hickeys she was leaving on Traya’s neck. She giggled as she moved out of Traya’s reach, quickly taking her underwear off and tossing it off the bed. Traya shut her eyes, breathing deeply to prepare for what she suspected would come next. She could feel Raeka shifting, opening the nightstand where they kept their supplies. By the time she opened her eyes again Raeka was moving back into position, giving her a sweet smile. Traya’s eyes never left Raeka’s body, trailing every inch of her as she moved into position. Raeka slid her hands across Traya’s thighs before gently pushing her open, moving to be in the middle.

“I told you to stay still. I thought you were going to follow orders.” She joked, moving up to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

“That’s no fun.”

“No?” Raeka grinned, “Whatever should I do with you...”

Raeka peppered her with kisses, down her chest and stomach, then below her navel before stopping just at her panty-line. She glanced up once more to check on her, to question for only a moment; Traya gave her one breathless request, a plea only she would ever hear.

“ _Please…_ ” 

Without any further hesitation Raeka pulled her panties off in one smooth motion. Traya knew she was soaked, and shivered again when the cooler air hit the moisture below. She held her breath as Raeka kissed her inner thighs, and released it with a grateful sigh as her lips reached Traya’s center.

If there had been any chance to return before, there was no chance now. Traya moaned loud and long at the first deep lick— Raeka made no secret of loving her moans, and sighed in contentment as she shook and whined. Traya kept one of her hands on the back of Raeka’s head, stroking and gripping as much as she could reach. Her other hand dug into Raeka’s arm, giving her an anchor as Raeka reached up to play with her breasts again. 

Raeka’s tongue moved across her clit with long, slow strokes, in just the way she knew Traya enjoyed. Each generated a louder noise than the last, and she lost her breath when Raeka began to alternate between longer strokes and faster laps, sucking and humming in response to Traya’s song. Traya giggled between her erratic breaths, bucking up again to meet Raeka’s mouth. 

As if her tongue wasn’t enough, Raeka had the audacity to add a finger into the mix. Traya squealed in surprise when she entered, making Raeka stutter for only a moment simply to laugh at a noise she’d not heard from Traya before. Traya, however, was getting closer to screams than she was to moans. Raeka pulled nearly all the way out before sinking back in, hooking her finger while continuing her diligent licks and strokes. Raeka had her more than wet enough to further eliminate any friction, and caught herself shivering when Traya’s muscles clenched around her. Traya couldn’t keep herself still, lost in a high, and Raeka had to use her other hand to keep her hips from jerking too forcefully. Raeka’s fingers dug into Traya’s thigh, pulling her legs farther apart when necessary, only adding to her volume.

When Raeka added in a second finger, Traya’s legs began to shake. Stretched and full, she was far too close to continue holding back. Raeka seemed to know it before she did and quickly repositioned them to push her hips upward, holding her up at a higher angle, giving her deeper access. 

“ _Fu-uck_ , Raeka I’m—” She squealed again when Raeka pushed in all the way down to her knuckles, giving her a hard suck to boot. Raeka sped up as Traya shook and twisted, breathlessly begging for more, more, _more_. One final thrust finally shattered her composure; Traya came hard, her ears ringing as she cried out, hips grinding against Raeka as she rode out one wave after another. Raeka used both hands and hung on tightly, her tongue continuing to work her over, holding her there until her orgasm finally began to subside. Traya collapsed back down, completely exhausted as her body jolted over and over again, stuttered breaths and a numbness she needed a minute to shake off.

Raeka didn’t let her go until she was certain her climax had subsided. Finally she sat up, hand and face wet and shiny. She quickly licked off her fingers as she climbed back up to Traya, coming to rest beside her. She laid out and wrapped her arm and leg over Traya’s body, pulling her in to give her a slow and deep kiss, her sweetness mixed in with Traya’s juices. She kept herself close as Traya calmed down, whispering every little compliment that came to mind. These were the moments they fought so hard for, and both melted into a haze of pure love for the one they called home.

Traya threw her arm over her eyes, letting herself calm down. She could still feel her body jolting, making her breath hitch every so often. Raeka gently pet her stomach with one hand, propping herself up with the other. She soon put her forehead against Traya’s temple, listening to her breathe. It was a fair while before Traya’s ears stopped ringing and her senses returned to her. Raeka waited until she she opened her eyes to face her again.

“Welcome home, dearest.”

Traya smiled as Raeka continued to run her hand up and down her stomach. She ran her hand up Raeka’s arm, rubbing circles with her thumb. “God, I love you.” 

Raeka’s eyes closed as she held Traya tighter, sighing as Traya kissed her jaw, “I love you too. Please tell me you won’t be leaving for a while.”

Traya laughed lightly, “Delta’s on break, just for you.” Raeka didn’t quite mean to, but Traya caught her relief, her shoulders relaxing again and her features growing softer.

“I’ll have to work you up over the course of a week more often.” She teased, repositioning herself to lean over Traya, stealing another kiss. Traya stole two more in turn.

“One round is all I get for a week’s worth of sexting at inappropriate times? I think not.” Traya grinned, “I’m not done with you yet. Give me a minute and we’ll see which one of us it left standing at the end.”

Raeka giggled again, “Doesn’t sound too bad to me.” She clearly expected Traya to take a longer break, but Traya knew a tactical opening when she saw one. With a hard push, she grabbed Raeka’s leg before she could move and rolled them both over. Raeka was flat on her back in two seconds, pinned down as Traya straddled her hips. Raeka was startled by the turn-around, but Traya could tell she was no less aroused by the change.

“Oh, Raeka.” Traya uttered her name with such love and adoration Raeka lost all her composure, her breath hitching as she blushed. Traya now got to hold that mischievous smile, taking the mantle where Raeka had left off. She trailed her finger along Raeka’s jaw, still sticky from their first round, ending at the tip of her chin where she could tilt her head to just the angle she wanted. Raeka’s heart-rate went up as Traya leaned down, not daring to kiss her— no, she had much better plans in mind. “I’m _very_ good at being bad.”


End file.
